


Ravenclaw?

by BitOfANerdInGeneral



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Danny is really protective of Laura, F/F, Gryffindor Danny, Harry Potter AU, Honestly Carmilla is gonna suffer, Hufflepuff Laura, Hufflepuff Lola Perry, Multi, Ravenclaw Carmilla, Ravenclaw LaFontaine, Slytherin Will, its real gay, mainly because of her mum, mentions of abuse, will is like the bigged D bag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitOfANerdInGeneral/pseuds/BitOfANerdInGeneral
Summary: Carmilla Karnstein comes from an infamous pureblood family. She's little more than a puppet and despises it. Luckily, her mother decides to send her to Hogwarts. Except it’s for a job where two things need to be completed. One, a way to teach the mudbloods at Hogwarts their place in society. Two, an easier way to get food the monster in the Karnstein’s basement. How? Well, for the first Carmilla isn’t a high enough rank to know but for the second Carmilla is meant to figure a way to get whichever two mudbloods her mother has chosen for that month out of the castle and to Karnstein Manor (Castle) without being noticed. Fun, right? Not to mention the first two are due in three weeks instead of four because (of course) the school term starts a week after the monster’s feeding time.Carmilla soon meets Laura, an annoyingly happy Hufflepuff who irritates her to no end and seems to land her in more trouble with her mother then she originally planned.





	1. Going To Hogwarts?

**Author's Note:**

> I have changed this story to suit my needs for the plot. You WILL have to re-read. Sorry for the inconvenience.

I stand stiffly by the door, hands behind my back, waiting for Mother to invite me in. It was strange that she had requested to see me as I had yet to complete my current task. It was possible that I would get scolded for being so slow, even if I've only had the job for a month.  
"Come in, Carmilla." Comes a sharp voice. I follow instructions and shut the door quietly behind me. Maybe this is about Will and his lackeys. I had managed to screw up there last job, or 'mission' as those idiots liked to call it. Stupid mama's boy. I look over to Mother to find the back of her chair facing me. She's all about being poised and intimidating, even when I was little. I was a puppet from the start. I walk along the blood red carpet floor to her rosewood desk. At least she has good taste, even if a little dark. I slump in the chair and wait for her to turn around. She always hated poor posture, yet another small victory for me. Mother turns away from the fire and looks at me, face as stoic as ever. Did she even feel emotions?   
"Carmilla, dear, I have decided that you will be going to Hogwarts this year." I blink, once and then again. Hogwarts? Hogwarts. I was actually getting out of this hell hole? I try my best to keep up my facade, even if Mother can read my eyes, she wouldn't allow others to see my emotions.  
"I thought I would continue to be taught here, Mother." I say, my voice only showing slight surprise. I still couldn't quite get the void of emotions that is her voice. A brief smirk flickers across her face.  
"Yes, well there have been...developments and we need someone stationed there. Not to mention your education would benefit from going there, knowing all their little tricks and whatnot." Of course, developments. She isn't sending me to Hogwarts because I want to escape. She's sending me to do her dirty work...again. I feel like I should protest more, keep up the pretence that I somewhat like it here. That I'd be sad to go or that I think the world outside is disgusting, filled with mudbloods, but I don't. I sit there and appear to accept it, like the good little puppet that I am.  
"What will it entail?" I ask, trying to keep on my professional face. A look of approval appears on her face but it disappears quickly. Funny how she likes me the most and yet I like her the least.  
"That will come in time. Go pack your things." She turns her chair to stare at the fire. End of conversation, just like that. 

I don't know why I don't like it here. It's not like I'm stuck here. I can leave whenever I want. I just have to come back. I have to do as I'm told. I have to work. I have to be respectful to ass holes. I have to be _cruel_. It's expected of me, especially as the daughter of the top witch. All the other kids seem to enjoy it, revel in it even. However, something just doesn't seem to sit right with me. Mother would say I've been reading too much.   
I get up and leave the room. Praying I don't run into anyone on the way to my bedroom. Apparently, my prayers go unanswered as I run into Baron around a corner. He's apart of mothers board and probably the wickedest man I know. We used to clash often, that was until El. I keep my eyes down and mutter an apology. Unfortunately, I had literally run into the snot nosed old man. I glance at him and see a scary gleeful smile cross his face, a sure sign something bad was going to happen. Whether it would be now or later, I could never tell.  
"Ah, Carmilla," His slimy voice says, "Just the person I wanted to see." I gulp but keep my face blank, facade up. "I assume you came from your mother's office?" I nod and his smile grows. "Well, then you already know. Have fun on your little trip." My stomach drops at his words. He knows something, something important and probably ugly.  
"Well, I have to go pack." I say stiffly. I notice a victorious look in his eye. Normally I would have a snarky reply.  
"Yes, of course. I'll be seeing you around, Carmilla." He says with certainty and struts off. I shiver. What a disgusting, filthy, sleazy old man. Just being around him makes my skin crawl, not to mention bringing up bad memories. I block those thoughts and keep walking. I'm going to _Hogwarts_.

\---

My Hogwarts letter came the next day, along with my new bird. It sits on my desk, which is facing a window. My room is a decent size. Sometimes I call it my own little library. It has two whole walls covered in bookshelves. The back wall has my desk in the corner and bed in the other. A long couch stretches between them. I have my own adjoining bathroom which is situated in between a wall and my bookshelves. On my desk is an eagle, a small eagle. I sigh as I see it sitting there, the letter under its claws. Of course, only the best for the Karnsteins. I go over to it, carefully taking the letter and ripping it open. It had just about everything I expected and I couldn't help but let a smile pass over my lips. Hogwarts. The legendary wizarding school. I notice another letter under the Hogwarts one. I frown at it. I'm guessing it's addressed to me so I open it. It's heavy. I notice instantly that it's in Mother's elegant handwriting.

_Carmilla,_  
As you have been previously told, you are going to Hogwarts. I have heard that the mail is by bird so I have gifted you with this Little Eagle. I expect you to take care of him. Do some research if you must. In the acceptance letter there is a list of schooling supplies you will need to buy. I expect you to be able to do that by yourself. You will be going to the Leaky Cauldron and staying there until it is time for your departure to Hogwarts. You can find your own way there.  
-Mother 

I look into the envelope to see a small dark green pouch. Similar to the Slytherin colour if I'm correct. Curiously, I pull it out and open it. Weird, I can’t see the bottom. Cautiously, I stick my hand in. I feel something hard and smooth, only after half my arm is devoured. Extension Charm, I'm guessing. I pull out the cold object to find it's a Galleon. Well, at least Mother isn't leaving me completely helpless. _Make your own way there._ She realises I can only use muggle transport? How am I meant to get there without muggle money? I hear a squawk and realise I momentarily forgot I'm not the only living thing in the room. I look up at the bird curiously. I slowly reach my hand out to pet the eagle. It accepts the touch and contentedly ruffles its wings. A quote suddenly pops into my head: 

'In order for the light to shine so brightly, the darkness must be present.'  
-Francis Bacon 

I smile at the eagle. He seemed to be a light, a small beacon of hope, in this dark place that is my Mother's world.  
"I think I'll call you Francis." I murmur. He lets out a squawk which I take as approval. I smirk. "Or Bacon?" It looks like he shakes his head, or he could just be ruffling his feathers again, and nips at my hand. "Okay, okay, Francis it is." I say with a chuckle. I pull my hand away and turn to my previously packed trunk. I guess I really am leaving. It's a weird thought, since I haven't really left before. Apart from a job I've been given here and there but I usually remain in some sort of building. I think I miss the night sky the most. The way it sparkles at night. Like little dots of hope in the dark. I like to believe I'm a star, a bright spot in a dark dungeon. I doubt it though, I'm sure my spark faded long ago. 

I sigh and grab my trunk, about to leave when I remembered a certain eagle. I put my trunk by the door and turn to him, raising an eyebrow. He tilts his head before spreading his wings. It startles me a little bit. I hadn't realised how big he was before now. His claws stay firmly on the desk, wings spread and head tilted. It looks like he's asking me something. I nod hesitantly, unsure of where this is going. He lifts off the ground and comes towards me. I stand still, only now realising the sharpness of his claws. He lands gently, right onto my shoulder. He isn't the lightest of birds and I have to quickly adjust so we don't fall over. I smile at him and rub my finger gently against his neck. "Smart little bird, aren't you?" He butts his head against mine and I grin. "I agree, you aren't that little." This time he nips at my ear and I can't help but laugh again. There's a cough behind me and the smile falls off my face, turning cold and indifferent. However, a smile spreads across my face again as I realise who it is. "Mattie!" I exclaim, "I didn't know you were back!" An amused smile crosses her face.  
"Well, my little monster, it looks like you're going somewhere." She looks down at my trunk and my face drops.  
"Yeah, I'm off to Hogwarts." I say, gloomily. She raises an eyebrow.  
"Hogwarts? Why are you going there? You've already been taught at least half of the stuff they have there." I shrug.  
"Business, apparently. At least I won't be working too hard." I cast a glance at her and she has a thoughtful look on her face.  
"Well, Mother knows best. What about that thing in your shoulder?" She asks, casting a glance at Francis.  
"This is Francis. Mother gifted him to me. Hogwarts use birds as mail." I say while looking at Francis. He has his head turned so he can look at Mattie. He turns his head towards me and gives me a pointed look. "Right, Francis this is Mattie. Mattie, Francis." Francis turns back to Mattie and ruffles his feathers in greeting, letting out a low caw. Mattie doesn't say anything but raises an eyebrow.  
"Well, you better get going. I'm sure you have things to do." I nod and start walking down the hallway, trunk rolling behind me. Mattie may be my sister but she's still ranked higher than me. "Don't forget to change your robes before you leave!" Mattie yells after me. I mentally face palm. The robes I’m wearing have the Karnstein family mark on them. I'd be a target instantly. Luckily, I have some muggle clothes from other jobs and one or two plain robes. I practically cleaned out my room, really doubting that I'd be coming home for Summer. Especially, if I'm going there because of 'developments'.

I walk down the cold, dark hallways that is the Karnstein Mansion. Luckily, my family is the most high-ranking pureblood family. We get a whole castle to ourselves. Even if it is just like a dungeon. I reach the entrance hall, yes we have an entrance hall, and walk over to the big fireplace. Everything was red velvet, cold stone and rosewood. It looks beautiful, it really does. It just doesn't have a homey feel to it. I grab a handful of Floo powder and step into the fireplace. I vaguely wonder how Francis will react before throwing down the Floo powder and clearly saying,  
"Leaky Cauldron."

\----

I sigh as I look out the window. Yet another gloomy day in London. I haven't actually been to Diagon Alley yet. Mother would disapprove. Frances has been eating the mice in the walls for the past few days. I've been reading, not to mention finishing the report on my last job. I wasn't done but Mother just gave it to someone else. I sigh as I roll out of bed. Deciding that I should go and buy my things for Hogwarts. Frances squawked and hopped about the small room, trying to get my attention. I roll my eyes and open the window.  
“I don't know why you would want to go out in _that_ weather.” I mutter tiredly as he flies out into the cold morning, the sky promising rain. It's only ten but I don't trust myself to get up later. I grab my little green pouch and make sure that my robe doesn't have the Karnstein Crest on it before leaving. The bar is crowded and hot. There's a few drunk people already, not to mention quite a few shady ones as well. Mother taught me to always survey my surroundings, even if I feel safe. I haven't felt safe in a while. I go unnoticed out the back door, quickly tapping the brick wall. Technically I'm not allowed to do magic but I'm a Karnstein and we’ve got our ways. How would we get to the top if we didn't play dirty?

I walk through the magic entryway into a busy street. Diagon Alley. I've only been here a few times. I didn't like it. Of course not, Mother would never allow it. I first collect my books, then my potion ingredients and I already have a cauldron and a telescope. I finally end up getting my uniform, the last item on my list. The bell tinkles as I enter. The owner's head shoots up and starts assessing me instantly.  
“What can I get for you?” She asks, already getting out measuring tapes.  
“Hogwarts uniform.” I answer curtly. She raises an eyebrow.  
“Really? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.” I roll my eyes. She beckons to me with her finger before disappearing behind a curtain. I follow cautiously, my hand grabbing my wand from inside my robe. _“You are a Karnstein, always be alert. You never know when you are being led into a trap.”_ Mother had told me again and again. It turns out there's just a couple of small, raised platforms in front of mirrors.  
“Hurry up now. We want to get this done _before_ the train leaves.” The women states. I send her an icy glare before stepping onto one of the circular platforms. I tense as she raises her wand but she only sets the pins to work. I stand as still as a statue, just as Mother had taught. As the tools move onto my other arm the bell tinkles again and the women excuses herself, leaving the pins to continue their work. I stay on my guard. Un-monitored objects can sometimes go haywire. I heard her greet the new customer warmly. An excited high pitched voice is her answer. God, I can already tell this girl is going be obnoxious.  
“You can wait here, sir.” I hear the women say to, I assume, the father of said girl.  
“No, no. I want to come in.” I hear a deep voice say.  
“It's fine daddy. I'm just getting my robes fitted. I’ve done it a bunch of times before.” Comes the same high pitched voice.  
“No, Laura. I'm not letting you out of my sight, especially after last night.”  
“Danny was just playing around!” I can hear the pout in her voice, “Please?” There comes a deep sigh.  
“Fine but be quick.” There's a happy “thank you!” and the curtain flies open. I stare into the mirror, my expression bored. I look lazily over to the girl to find honey blonde hair and eyes that sparkle with delight. Muggle-born, definitely muggle-born. She smiles awkwardly at me, curiosity in her eyes, but I just stare back, my face unamused. Her smile dims a little before turning back to the store owner. I feel a twinge of guilt but push it away. Mother wouldn't approve. 

I turn my attention back to the mirror as the girl, Laura, starts babbling to the store owner, who starts talking animatedly back. Huh, guess she doesn't like me. The girl mostly talks about her excitement at returning to Hogwarts. I feel her eyes on me more than a few times but ignore it. She doesn't concern me. 

Once I'm done I head back to the front, grabbing my green pouch. There's the father there. He's tall and on the chubbier side but has a kind, gentle face. I'm glad I never got assigned to him. I quickly pay and add my new packages to my decent sized pile. I struggle slightly as I try to pick everything up, cursing my arms. I hear the man chuckle.  
“Are you alright? Do you need a hand?” He asks and walks towards me.  
“I'm fine.” I say stiffly, I'm not use to social interactions. I'm either getting ordered around or threatening someone. He chuckles again.  
“If you say so. Where's your parents?” He asks. I shift uncomfortably. I just want to leave.  
“They're around.” I answer, my voice faltering. I wince. Mother would have slapped me for that. He looks at me with concern but before he can say anything an energetic ball of happiness bounces into the room.  
“All done, Dad!” The girl, Laura, exclaims, “I've grown a bit.” Laura's father chuckles deeply.  
“Yes, well you were due for a growth spurt.” Laura nods. I look at the two of them awkwardly before Laura notices me.  
“Are you going to Hogwarts?” She asks as her father pays for the robes, rubbing his head as he figures out wizard money. I nod my head. Laura's face lights up. Wondering idly which house the new girl was going to get sorted into. “It's so exciting, isn't it?” I realise my mask was slipping and resumed my unaffected facade.  
“I guess so.” I shrug, acting like I'm already bored with this conversation. I'm actually intrigued. I've never met someone like Laura. Mother would have squashed her light out like a bug. “It’s just like any other school.” Laura looks at me, intrigued.  
“You went to another school? I’ve heard about those. What was it like? Which one did you go to?” Laura asks in one breath.  
“Does it matter?” Carmilla asks, turning on her heel and stalking out of the shop. Questions make her uncomfortable. They can lead to slip ups which land her in deep shit.


	2. Not Slytherin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change details to suite the plot so you WILL need to re-read. Sorry for the inconvenience

I sigh as I look at the Hogwarts Express. Making it here hadn't been easy. I walked most of the way and I'm pretty sure that annoying girl saw me. As I look around the platform, I am greeted with happy faces and sad goodbyes. _God, this place is awful_. I think as I head to the nearest train door. I must've been staring at the train because the next thing I know something soft collides with me and I'm on the ground.  
“Are you oka-” I realise what I'm about to say and fear fuelled anger at the image of what Mother would do if she had heard what I was about to say changes my reaction. “Watch where you are going.” I say gruffly, refusing to look at the person. There is a confused pause and Carmilla curses herself.  
“I'm so so so sorry!” Says a familiar high pitched voice. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Carmilla rolls her eyes and dusts herself off. _Like that's an excuse. Mother would probably skin you alive if she was here. Especially since your father is a muggle_. Carmilla thinks to herself but she wishes there was more venom in her thoughts.  
“Laura! Laura are you okay?” Says the same gentle faced man from the store, his voice full of concern.  
“All good, Dad.” She says cheerfully, picking herself up off the ground. Carmilla grumbles something under her breath before standing up herself and checking on her things. Francis was sitting on her suitcase and seemed to be fine, although he did give Carmilla a somewhat accusing look.  
“Sorry, boy.” Carmilla murmurs softly, rubbing a gentle finger along the top of his head. He seems to take this as a reasonable payment and nudges her hand softly.  
“Are you okay?” Asks a kind voice and Carmilla curses herself yet again. She can't believe she showed weakness in front of so many people!  
“I'm fine.” She says harshly before turning around. The man smiles wide when he sees the familiar face.  
“Ah! So we meet again.” He says, holding out a hand. “I'm Sherman, Laura's father.” Carmilla looks suspiciously at the hand, not knowing how to handle the conversation.  
“Right, well I've got to go.” Carmilla says, a little harshly, before quickly hurrying away. She only partly regrets her harshness. She hates feeling weak and uncertain, her mother had made sure of that. Francis nips at her arm when she starts rolling her trunk again. She ignores him, putting it down to him being hungry.

\---

Carmilla was one of the first ones on the train so she got a compartment all to herself, or so she thought.  
“Danny! This way! The other ones are all full.” Comes a voice from a bit further down the train that Carmilla has come to recognises as Laura’s. She sighs through her nose and rests her head against the window, wishing it was over already. She loved being away from her mother's house but she hated the nervous feeling of unfamiliar surroundings, not to mention the loneliness. Even if she didn't have any friends, at least she knew where she stood and who she could talk to. Now, she has no idea what she's allowed to do and she's terrified that if she makes one wrong move her mother will come flying in and beat her unconsciousness. The punishments are always worse when you've screwed up in public. She hears the compartment door open and closes her eyes in annoyance, already knowing who it's going to be.  
“Hi, is it oka- oh, it's you!” Laura exclaims. Carmilla opens her eyes and turns an annoyed look on her. “You're the girl from the robes store!”  
“Must I be?” Carmilla looks back out the window, dismissing them. Laura doesn't seem to get it.  
“Can we sit in here? Everywhere else is full.” Laura asks. Carmilla turns and stares hard at Laura, ignoring the red headed giant beside her.  
“No.” She says, getting as close to emotionless as she possibly can. Her mother can do better. Laura’s face falls but she looks a little confused.  
“But...there's nowhere else to sit…” She says, making weak hand gestures. _Like I care?_ Carmilla forces herself to think but can't manage to speak it. Mother would disapprove.  
“Figure it out.” Is all she can manage in an uncaring voice before looking back out the window. She hears one step.  
“What? You think just because you got here first means you own this compartment?” Says an angry voice. It definitely doesn't belong to Laura so it must Xena’s. Carmilla finally looks at her and a flicker of surprise crosses her face when she recognises the face. Not personally but Mother had considered going after the Lawrences for a short time. They're a branch of the Weasley family. She notices the Gryffindor tie. Back for another year then. Must be one of the older girls.  
“No, but you asked so I answered.” Carmilla answers, looking completely bored.  
“Well I'm not asking.” She says and sits down. Carmilla watches, unamused, as she motions to Laura to sit down too. Laura hesitates but gives in since she really has no other options. Carmilla rolls her eyes but goes back to looking out the window, regretting not bringing any of her books with her on the train. It's only then that they notice that Carmilla was not, in fact, alone in the compartment.  
“Is that an...an eagle?” Lawrence asks, confusion and shock covering her face. Laura turns to look at Francis disbelievingly but quickly gets excited.  
“Cool!” She squeaks. Carmilla turns to them.  
“Why, yes, _he_ is.” Carmilla tells them, gently stroking Francis. Francis was a Karnstein (although Mother would say he belonged to a Karnstein) and was therefore higher ranked then these muggle-borns. He's even higher than the second ranked purebloods, even if Carmilla said he belonged to the Karnsteins. _Not muggle-born! Mudblood you idiotic child._ Carmilla can hear Mother saying and barely withholds flinching. She's even in her head.  
“You know it's meant to be an _owl_ , right?” Lawrence points out snidely. Carmilla cuts her a sharp look.  
“I'm well aware, _Lawrence_. Now why don't you go be disrespectful to some weaklings instead of your higher-ups.” Carmilla snarls. _There, that's better._ This is the only way Carmilla knows how to communicate people. Threats and orders, whether they are being directed at her or she's directing them, it doesn't matter. Lawrence looks at her blankly.  
“How did you...higher-ups?” Lawrence mumbles in confusion. Laura looks between the two, confused as well. _Let her work it out on her own_. Carmilla thinks to herself. _No one disrespects my family_. She isn't sure whether Mother would be proud or not. For the threatening and harsh words, probably, but maybe not so much for most likely giving her heritage away.  
“Her first name is Danny and my name’s Laura.” Laura says, trying to change the topic, and holds out a hand. Carmilla looks at it before looking back at Laura.  
“I'm aware.” Carmilla says drily. Laura's face falls slightly but she doesn't let that discourage her.  
“Isn't going to Hogwarts exciting?” She tries again.  
“You've already asked.” Carmilla says with an annoyed sigh. Laura starts to get a helpless look in her eye and Danny seems to bristle at it. Carmilla pushes her guilt down.  
“Do you have to be so rude?” Danny asks, angered.  
“Yes.” Carmilla says with a shrug. Mother wouldn't accept her being kind to people below her.  
“Wh-” Danny gets cut off by the compartment door opening.  
“Anything from the trolley, dears?” Asks the trolley lady. Danny looks annoyed at the interruption and shakes her head. Laura looks helpless again and Carmilla guesses she left her money in her trunk.  
“I'll take something.” She says and gets up to take a look. There's no sweets back at the Karnsteins manner and she can't resist them when she's away. However, she knows she's got at least a month's worth of eating since Mother had yet to tell her what was going on. She comes back with an assortment of lollies, not very familiar with wizard candy. Danny and Laura have gotten into a conversation about Charms and it sounds boring enough that Carmilla decides to tune it out. She munches on Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans and looks at Francis, making sure he isn't getting too restless. He seems happy enough, watching Laura and Danny with interest. He'd been to overwhelmed to pay much attention to the crowds but now it was only a group of three and he could handle it. He hasn't been around people much.  
Laura kept sending him curious glances and Carmilla ignored it as much as she could. 

She was daydreaming when flapping wings in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned in time to see Francis hop over to the other side of the compartment and land softly on Laura's knee. Laura freezes, not wanting to startle the eagle. In his mouth he carried a Chocolate Frog. He drops it into her lap before hopping back to his original spot. Carmilla raises an eyebrow at him but doesn't comment. He's intelligent enough to be a person so she lets him do what he wants. She goes back to looking out the window but doesn't miss Danny's confused look and Laura's awe. Carmilla decides to pay attention to their conversation since it must've caught his interest.  
“Anyway,” Danny says, trying to get Laura's attention back to her, “I think a broom is better transport than Floo powder.” Laura shakes her head.  
“Nah-uh! I may have not been in the Wizarding World as long as you but Floo powder is so much easier and faster.” Laura argues.  
“But have you ever been on a broom? The feeling of wind in your face, magical.” Danny says, her face taking on a far away look.  
“I haven’t been on a broom since first year and if I remember correctly it was _not_ fun.” Laura answers. An embarrassed blush making an appearance on her cheeks.  
“Oh, Laura. I'm so sorry I didn't mean t-”  
“No, it's fine. It’s in the past.” Laura says with a weak smile. Carmilla is definitely interested now.  
“Yeah, well I guess Floo powder is faster depending on the destination.” Danny says, uncertain if she actually hurt Laura.  
“I can't wait to get back to the Owlery.” Laura's says, changing the subject. _Ah, that's why Francis likes her. She's big on animals_. “All those different owls!” Laura then looks at Francis before sending a quick look to Carmilla, it still looks like she isn't paying attention. “But I don't think any of them will be as magnificent as the eagle.” Laura says quietly to Danny. Carmilla barely holds the smirk off her face. _How could you not like Francis?_ Francis perks up st that and manages to pick up a whole box of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans before hopping over to Laura with the help of his wings. He plops it into her lap before picking up the Chocolate Frog insistently. Laura giggles and Carmilla sends her a smirk.  
“I'd eat that if I were you, Cupcake. He can get very bossy.” Laura practically glows at Francis. Danny sends Carmilla an annoyed look at the nickname.  
“What's his name?” Laura asks Carmilla without taking her eyes off him.  
“Francis.” Carmilla replies and she can't keep the fondness out of her voice. She flinches violently when she's realised what she did and drops her Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans. Francis somehow manages to swoop down and catch it before it hits the ground, his beak holding the edge. Laura looks alarmed, either from the flinch or Francis Carmilla isn't sure, while Danny looks confused and mildly concerned. “What are you staring at.” She snaps, fear feeding her anger once again. Laura now looks more confused then concerned and Danny has gone back to glaring at Carmilla. Carmilla strokes Francis in thanks, even after the nip he gave her for her rudeness, and turns back to the window. She really wanted this ride to be over already.

\---

Francis had given Laura almost all of Carmilla's sweets in apology and Carmilla couldn't be bothered to care, at least that's what she told herself. Secretly, she was glad Francis did it so she didn't have to. She doubted she could've and is glad she doesn't have to carry so much guilt for it. 

Carmilla walks onto the platform and slowly looks around. She's in Hogsmeade Station and it's now dark. She vaguely knows the layout of the town and can get to Hogwarts by herself. However, there's a half-giant telling the first years to follow him. Carmilla has been taught all about Hogwarts and even knows the basic layout of the place, so this must be Hagrid. She decides against following him, even if she is technically a first year. She spots Xena easily and decides to follow her discretely. What she knows of the Lawerance’s, is that there is one in her seventh year and one in her fifth. Carmilla has a suspicion that Danny is in her Seventh. She can't see Laura although she is no doubt she is near the giant redhead. Danny weaves through the students and Carmilla's attention is pulled from her when another student, around her own age, stumbles into her.  
“So sorry about that.” A red, short haired Ravenclaw girl says before turning to the curly Hufflepuff redhead next to her.  
“Su-LaFontaine! Stop horsing around.”  
“Aww, c’mon Perr. You know I didn't mean it!” LaFontaine says, almost whining. Carmilla ignores them and tries to spot Danny once again. She’s lost her. So Carmilla decides to follow the next redhead in line. LaFontaine.

The carriage ride is full of people who ignore her and she ignores them. Well, they keep staring at Francis and even though it annoys Carmilla to no end he seems to enjoy the attention so she leaves it.. She looks out the window and sees Hogwarts in all it's glory. It does look quite magnificent in the dark with all its lights. However, being a Karnstein, Carmilla has seen much better. So she opts for watching the stars instead. They were so clear tonight. Once they reached the castle they all get out.

An old lady stands off to the side of the entrance and seems to zero in on Carmilla. She tenses and stops walking as the lady comes to stand in front of her.  
“Miss Karn-”  
“It’s Carmilla.” She cuts her off harshly. People were staring and the last thing she needs is everyone knowing her last name. (It’s not because she hates being reminded about her life. Not at all). The lady looks unimpressed.  
“Right. Well, I am Professor Mcgonagall. Since this is your first time here you will also be getting sorted with the first years.”  
“Great.” Carmilla sighs. She starts to walk inside but the Professor stops her.  
“I’m sorry but you can’t bring your...eagle into the castle at this time. I can get Filch-”  
“It's fine.” Carmilla interrupts once again. Mcgonagall raises an eyebrow but stays silent. “Go find the owlery, Francis.” She commands quietly. He obeys and flies away. Carmilla is sadden by his departure but doesn't let it show. “Can we go now?” She sounds bored and honestly it’s starting to annoy herself. Professor Mcgonagall seems slightly surprised with the amount of enthusiasm that Carmilla is showing (which is to say none) but she hides it well. Laura walks past gives her a quiet “Hi” seeming unsure of herself. Carmilla ignores her. Professor Mcgonagall notes the interaction but continues walking without a word. When they arrive at the group of first years they are then given a speech by Professor Mcgonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts. Carmilla quietly scolds herself, she shouldn’t known that.

Before Carmilla knows it she standing in front of the whole school. Facing the Sorting Hat. It's little song had been quite amusing. Carmilla tunes out the other first year sortings when she finds herself getting nervous. _Karnsteins_ don't get nervous. Mother's voice scolds her. She distracts herself by thinking about something and somehow her thoughts turn to Laura. The little Hufflepuff. Two students later and Carmilla is up. She gulps nervously but tries her best not to let it show. There are whispers about the eagle incident and how she doesn't seem excited at all. The Headmistress puts the Sorting Hat on her head and Carmilla sits unnaturally still, waiting for the outcome. She already knows it is going to be Slytherin. Every Karnstein that was sent to Hogwarts was a Slytherin. It may have lost most of its bad name (not all) but to be in Slytherin is to be ambitious and Karnsteins always want to be on top.  
_“Hmm…”_ The Sorting Hat murmurs into her brain. _“A thirst for knowledge, I see.”_  
_Really? I couldn't care less._ Carmilla thinks.  
_“Ah, but even a thirst for philosophy is a thirst for knowledge.”_ The Hat counters. _“Yet such a warm heart. Are you sure you’re a Karnstein?”_ Carmilla decides to ignore that comment lest she burn the hat to a crisp.  
_I'm a Slytherin, get on with it._ Carmilla tells the Hat.  
_“And yet I see no thirst for power. I see you'll be courageous, for the right person.”_  
_Stay out of it._ Carmilla mentally growls. A _hat_ is not going into her personal life.  
_“Well, you don't open up to people so it must be…” _Carmilla started have a very bad feeling about this.__  
“RAVENCLAW.” The Sorting Hat shouts to the school. Carmilla feels herself pale, feels her knees weaken as the Hat is taken off her head. Carmilla turns to the Headmistress.  
“There must be some mistake.” She hisses quietly. McGonagall peers down at her. It's very rare that a student doesn't like their house now a days, especially Ravenclaw.  
“There are no redoes, the Hat has spoken.” It's only when the Headmistress looks at her in quiet shock does Carmilla realise her mask is slipping. Her face now stormy, she turns on her heel and heads for the Ravenclaw table.

___Carmilla spends the rest of the Sorting Ceremony fuming. When someone tried to talk to her she'd glare murderously at them until they looked away, which didn't take long. There was much applause but Carmilla tuned it out. She wanted to stare at the roof that looked like the starry sky but she knew people would be able to see her face so she stared at the table. For once, she wanted to be home. She never would've screwed up this badly there, not to mention punishments aren't so harsh if you aren't in public. Someone sits down on her other side._  
“I'm LaFontaine. I saw Laura talking to you, are you friends?” The Ginger asks.  
“No.” Carmilla says curtly, not looking at them. LaFontaine seems undeterred.  
“Well, she talked about you and your eagle. She really likes him. Do you think you could show him to her again sometime?” Carmilla slides them an icy look.  
“And why would I do that?” Carmilla asks.  
“Why _wouldn't_ you do it?” LaF counters with a completely serious look.  
“I hardly know the girl.” Carmilla states. LaF gives her a look.  
“Girl? You realise you're the same age, right?” LaFontaine perks up as her curly haired friend waves from across the room. She waves back.  
“I’ve always been glad they both have a friend in the same house.” Carmilla looks up and scowls. Laura is sitting next to Perry. LaFontaine then turns to Carmilla. “What about you? Did you bring anyone along to Hogwarts with you?”  
“Does it look like it?” Carmilla replies coldly. LaF shrugs.  
“They could've been sorted into different houses.” They point out.  
“Whatever.” Carmilla mutters. 

__Once the Headmistress gave her speech the feast began. Students immediately got up to go sit with their friends at other tables. Carmilla went straight to the Slytherin table. This was where she was meant to be. Among the ambitious and cunning not original and creative. _This is where you have to be_. She tells herself. _Even if you don't want to be.__ _


	3. I Don't Belong Here

The next morning Carmilla wakes up to a letter on her bedside table. She gulps and dread pools in her stomach.

“You all right there dark eyes?” LaFontaine asks. They were sitting on the bed next over.

“Fine.” Carmilla snaps, snatching up the letter and leaving the room. She walks down the stairs and pauses in the common room. She has to admit, she likes the common room. It's cosy, quiet and always seems to be at just the right temperature. She also finds the quiet murmurs of the other Ravenclaws to be soothing. _This isn't where you belong._ Her Mother's voice intrudes on her thoughts and she scowls instantly. Most people have stayed away from her because of her reaction to being sorted into Ravenclaw, not that she was friendly to the few who approached her anyway. With a sigh Carmilla leaves the Ravenclaw tower and starts the long walk to the Dining Hall.

 

The doors are wide open and the hall is bubbling with life. Excited students are chattering noisily to each other and shoving their faces with food. Carmilla immediately goes to the Slytherin table. This is where she belongs.

“Well, well, look who’s not in Slytherin.” Comes an annoying voice that could only belong to one person.

“Will.” Carmilla says, gritting her teeth. Of course Mother sends Will to Hogwarts too. It was too good to be true to be away from all of them. Why wasn’t he sorted with everyone else?

“Wait ‘till Mother hears about this.” He says smugly. Sadly, he had decided to sit next to Carmilla.

“She already knows, you idiot.” She says, holding up the unopened letter with her name neatly scrawled with her Mother's handwriting. “I thought you would have realised that she sees all by now.” Will just grins, delight all over his face. “When did you get here anyway?”

“As soon as Mother heard, I suspect.” Carmilla rolls her eyes.

“This morning then.”

“Well I have _business_ to attend to so I’ll see you around _kitty cat_.” He says before standing up and leaving the hall. Carmilla growls at the nickname. Merlin, she hated him. Almost as much as she hated her Mother. She looks at all the food but can't bring herself to actually eat anything. The thought of what was in that letter was eating at her insides. With a resigned sigh, she rips open the letter.

 

_Carmilla,_

_You have greatly dishonoured this family. I expected more from my daughter. Since you are not here I have given Will the responsibility of your punishment. He will meet you during breakfast and I expect you to follow him. You are at school so he will refrain from leaving any marks. However, next time you won't be so lucky._

_-Mother_

 

Carmilla's hands start to shake as fear runs through her. _‘He will refrain from leaving marks’_ that only means a few curses and Carmilla knows Will’s favoruite. The Cruciatus Curse. She stands up and leaves quickly. Will is waiting for her against the wall next to the entrance. He’s smirking. He straightens up and walks down a hallway. We both have the map of this place memorised so I don't take notice of the twist and turns he takes. I just follow him. My brain on autopilot. He walks into an empty room that's away from any of the teachers offices. I shut the door behind me.

“Insulato.” He mutters quietly, placing a Sound-Proofing charm on the classroom. He turns to me. His smile is gloating. “You were here two hours, kitty cat, and you have already managed to screw up majorly.” He says, that damn smile never leaving his face.

“Just get on with it.” Carmilla says through gritted teeth. She knows this is gonna hurt, a lot, and it's probably going to sap her of her strength, especially since she hadn't eaten anything. Will’s grin widens.

“Gladly.” Is all he says before, “Crucio!” Carmilla screams. White-hot knives pierce every inch of her skin, her head was surely going to burst. Needles start jabbing her arms and it feels like the skin is being pulled off her legs. It was pure agony and it didn't seem like it was ever going to end. The pain is so blinding that she forgets where she is. Who she is. Then it mercifully stops. Carmilla finds herself gasping on the floor, curled up in a ball. Will is standing above her, a cruel smirk firmly in place. “Sadly, Mother said a minor punishment. Just enough to remind you where you _belong_.” He sneers. Will leaves the room but Carmilla stays there a while longer. Waiting. She wasn't waiting for the lingering pain to subside or to get her strength back. Mother would never allow it. She was waiting until she could get her emotions under control and her composer back in place. One thing Mother hates more than her weakness is people seeing that weakness.

 

\---

 

Carmilla had charms first. She walks swiftly to the classroom. She was late. Either Will had taken more than ten minutes or she had been in that classroom longer than she thought. Either way, she was late and she didn't know what Mother would think of that. The classroom door is closed and she can hear the Professor speaking. She scoffs at the locomotion charm they’re learning. She learned that one years ago. She enters the room and is annoyed to find that the door squeaks. All heads turn in her direction but she only pays attention to Professor Flitwick. He looks at her with disappointment on his face.

“And why are you arriving late?” He asks.

“Lost.” Carmilla says, barely withholding an eye roll. Like _she'd_ ever be lost. Flitwick nods in understanding.

“Of course, take a seat.” Carmilla looks around the room and is annoyed to find that she shares this class with Hufflepuffs and that the only remaining seat is next to Laura. Sitting on her other side was the curly redhead that had bumped into her after she got off the Hogwarts Express. She makes her way over to them and slumps in her chair.

“Hi.” Laura whispers excitedly. “This spell is pretty cool yeah?”

“Not really.” Carmilla replies in a bored tone, not even looking at her, before pulling out a philosophy book from her bag. She doesn’t bother with a wand. Why should she practice something she's already mastered?

“Now remember everyone, raise your wand steadily and don’t lose concentration.” Professor Flitwick says and the classroom is filled with the incantation. Carmilla crinkles her nose at noise as she sticks it in her book. She wishes Mother would hurry up and tell her why she was here. She feels an elbow to the ribs and grunts. Looking up she finds Laura staring at her.

“Aren't you going to do it?” Laura asks in confusion.

“Why, Cupcake,” Carmilla drawls, “would I learn something that I already know?” Laura's eyes widen in surprise and Carmilla can’t help but notice the sparkle of curiosity growing in her eyes.

“Aren't you at least going to practice it?” Laura asks. Carmilla rolls her eyes.

“I have no need to.” She answers before returning to her book. There, end of conversation, just like Mother does.

“Really? Why not?” Laura asks, her voice so innocent. Carmilla growls. She pulls out her wand from within her robes and looks at the feather. Pathetic. She looks at her book and decides that's not big enough either. Then an idea pops into her head, delivered by her Mother's voice. _Use Laura_. She points her wand at Laura and says,

“Locomotor.” Laura squeaks as she's lifted into the air and Carmilla smirks. “I don't need to because I can already control objects ten times your size.” She bobs Laura up and down in the air a little bit before placing her safely back down on her seat. Ignoring the voice telling her to lift Laura high in the air and to let her drop. Laura's face is a mix of shock and awe while her friend, who the other redhead had referred to as Perr, looks horrified.

“You can't just do that to people!” Perr exclaims, leaning across a slightly dazed Laura. Carmilla raises an eyebrow.

“Relax. She was barely two centimetres in the air. It's not like I made her head hit the roof.”

“It's _rude_.” Perr hisses. Carmilla shrugs. No harm had come to anyone so she doesn’t see why it was a problem.

“That was _so cool_.” She hears Laura say quietly and smirks smugly at Perr.

 

She read her book for the rest of the lesson. As everyone was packing up to go to there next class Professor Flitwick said,

“Carmilla, please stay behind.” She stiffens. Anxiety filling her at the thought of being caught levitating Laura. What if her Mother wanted her to get the trust of her teachers? Everyone leaves. Perr gives Carmilla a pointed look while Laura looks at her sympathetically before leaving as well. Carmilla sighs as she slings her black bag over shoulder and walks to the front of the class.

“Yes, sir?” She asks, trying to keep the look of boredom on her face and everything else off it.

“I was just wondering if you had a reason as to why you were not practising the charm today?” He asks crossly.

“Because I already know it.” Carmilla replies calmly. He raises an eyebrow.

“Show me.” Carmilla once again pulls out her wand but this time she points it at one of the desks.

“Locomotor.” She whispers quietly and the table lifts into the air. She guides to the other side of the room before setting it down again. Professor looks surprised.

“And where did you learn it?” He asks.

“My Mother of course.” Carmilla says, rolling her eyes. He frowns.

“You are aware you are not allowed to do magic outside of school?”

“Of course, sir.” Carmilla says, smiling tightly. He nods and Carmilla leaves. There isn't much he could do about it.

 

\---

 

Carmilla didn't sleep that night or the next. She barely slept for the third. Betty spoke up on the fourth.

“I swear to God if you do not stop rolling around I am going to come over there and knock you out myself.” Betty stage whispers in annoyance.

“And if you don't shut up I'll cut out your tongue.” Carmilla snaps back. She surprises herself with the cruelty in her voice. Betty mutters something under her breath but other then that remains quiet. After some more tossing and turning and an annoyed sigh from Betty, Carmilla gets up, grabs her work books, and storms out of the dorm room. May as well not waste these hours and get a head start on homework.

 

After an hour of staring into the fire and constantly running her hand through her hair, Carmilla feels the tears come. _Weak_ , her Mother's voice runs through her head, _you are such a weak child._ The tears overflow and sobs soon follow. Merlin, she was crying. Why was she crying? It's been three days and she's crying _now_?

“Dammit Carmilla! Pull yourself together!” She hisses to herself.

“Huh, so that's your name.” LaFontaine says from the staircase leading to the dorms. Carmilla curses. She tries to stem the flow of tears and curses herself for crying in such a public place.

“What do you want?” Carmilla says, voice full of venom. LaFontaine holds their hands up in surrender.

“I was just wondering what has been keeping you up at night. I have insomnia myself but that's mainly due to my issues with my parents.” LaFontaine says honestly. They walk slowly over to Carmilla and sit down on the chair next to hers. With a sigh, Carmilla sits back down.

“What's the issue?” She asks tiredly but genuinely curious. LaFontaine looks at her in the eye and calmly says,

“They don't understand why I use them/their pronouns. They were about to kick me out but then I got my Hogwarts letter and they changed their minds.” LaFontaine says nonchalantly.

“Well, luckily Mother doesn't care about my pronouns.” Carmilla says. LaFontaine raises an eyebrow.

“But?” They prod. Carmilla's face turns guarded.

“But nothing.” She says, somewhat harshly. They nod but don't look convinced. Carmilla regrets her tone immediately, even if LaFontaine doesn't seem hurt by it, and takes a deep breath. “Hi, my names Carmilla. My pronouns are she and her. I like chicks.” She says nervously, holding out her hand. LaFontaine raises an eyebrow but shakes it anyway.

“My names LaFontaine. My pronouns are they and them. I don't particularly care about the gender of my date.” LaFontaine says. Carmilla leans back in her chair, feeling slightly better about herself. “So what was in that letter?” Carmilla frowns in annoyance and remains silent. “Okay,” LaFontaine concedes, “why can't you sleep?” Carmilla glares at them. “Fine. Why don't you want to be in Ravenclaw?” Carmilla's glare intensifies. LaFontaine rolls their eyes. “This is the next step towards friendship, Carmilla. I shared now you share.”

“I _did_ share.” Carmilla grumbles.

“Yes but I shared something deep and troubling while you shared something you had no problems with.” LaFontaine stated. Carmilla scowls at them and decides to answer the question that seems least problematic.

“I don't want to be in Ravenclaw because I don't belong here.” Carmilla says quietly. LaFontaine raises an eyebrow.

“The Sorting Hat seems to think differently.” They point out.

“The Sorting Hat is wrong.” Carmilla hisses. LaFontaine tilts their head and gives Carmilla a piercing look.

“Do you want it to be wrong?” They asks. Carmilla looks away. A soft tapping fills the room. Carmilla's eyes land in the window and a soft smile appears on her face. She walks over to the window and opens it. Francis flies in and lands on the arm of the chair Carmilla was previously occupying. “May I ask why an eagle?” LaFontaine asks while Carmilla goes and sits back down. Petting said eagle.

“Only the best for a Kar-” Carmilla cuts herself off and fear fills her with realisation of what she was about to say.

“Hey, are you okay? You got really pale all of a sudden.” LaFontaine asks. They lean forward to check Carmilla's temperature. Carmilla flinches violently and Francis squawks, flapping his wings wildly.

“I’m fine.” She hisses but immediately turns to the agitated bird who seems to be glaring at LaFontaine. “Shhhhh,” She soothes, “I’m fine Francis. They didn’t hurt me.” He flicks his head before giving Carmilla a soft nip on the nose. She turns her attention back to LaFontaine and stiffens at the concern there.

“Is everything...alright?” They flounder for a moment. Carmilla immediately brings her mask up and her eyes harden.

“I told you everything is _fine_.” She growls. “Now if you don’t _mind_ I have homework to do.” She turns away from them and picks her quill back up. LaFontaine sits there for a bit longer and Carmilla and feel their eyes boring into the side of her head before she hears a sigh and footsteps receding away. Carmilla’s tense shoulders drop, quill hanging limply in her hand. She can’t believe she almost had a friend and she ruined within _seconds._ Merlin! They were extending a hand and she may as well have chopped it off!

A nudge on her shoulder brings her attention back to Francis. Only then does she realise there is a note attached to his leg. Frowning she quickly unties it. _It couldn't be from Mother,_ she thinks, _she never send_ _a_ _message_ _so soon after another_ _._ Carmilla squints at the handwriting in the weak lighting. _Mattie!_ Carmilla’s chest fills and her mood instantly lightens. She really misses her sister. Their brief encounter was not enough.

 

_My little monster,_

_I’ve heard what has happened and I am sorry to hear (if not very surprised). I strongly suggest staying out of as much trouble as possible until your orders are given. Trust me you do not want to be pulled from this job. More instructions coming soon. Be strong._

_-Your darling sister._

 

Carmilla chews her lips, not entirely sure what to make of this. Mattie does realise that being put in Ravenclaw is not her fault, right?

 

–

 

The next morning seemed to be hell. Will had decided it would be a great idea to sit across from me at the Slytherin table and Laura thought it would be an even better idea to sit _next_ to me. _Bloody Hufflepuffs_. Carmilla curses silently, completely ignoring Laura. Then the three red heads that join her. _Merlin’s beard! I may as well join the Weasley clan._ Carmilla casts a quick glance sideways. Laura seems to be staring determinedly at her plate, face scrunched up in thought. Danny is scowling at the Slytherins and Carmilla can just make out Perry’s curly hair turned towards LaFontaine. She looks back down at her plate, glaring at her bacon. She had left the dorm the minute she woke up, unsure what a confrontation with LaF would look like. Would _feel_ like. For some reason, Carmilla doubts it would turn into a duel like it usually does at the Karnstein Mansion. Carmilla sighs. She never thought she’d miss that horrid place.

“Carmilla...” Laura begins uncertainly and Carmilla turns eye her warily.

“Yes, cupcake?” Carmilla sighs, eyeing one of the blueberry muffins resting on Laura’s plate.  
“I was wondering if you could take me to see Francis today?” Carmilla’s eyes snap up to Laura’s. She can’t help the feeling of jealousy slipping into her stomach.

“I suppose...” Carmilla drawls, ignoring the feeling in her gut, knowing that Francis would enjoy seeing the Hufflepuff. But she eyes the redheads warily, it was like they never left Laura’s side, not sure how Francis would react to them especially all at once. Laura notices her gaze and rushes to reassure her.

“It’d just be us!” She practically blurts. A small smile makes it way onto Carmilla’s lips, unbidden.

“If you’re so eager then I see no reason not to.” Laura beams and turns back to her food. Only then did Carmilla notice Danny’s eyes on her. She meets them and smirks at the glare there. _Someone seems to be a bit protective,_ Carmilla muses and sends Lawrence a wink before turning back to her own plate. Only to be met by the smug gaze of her idiotic brother. She grinds her teeth and sends him a glare, making sure that every bit of hatred she has for him is seen. _I haven’t been given any orders yet_ , she thinks spitefully, _I can do what I want._ Carmilla quickly finishes off her small meal and heads for Transfiguration without so much as a goodbye.

 

Surprisingly (or maybe not) Headmistress Mcgonagall still teaches Transfiguration, even with all of her added duties. Then again batty Dumbledore seemed to spend all his time trying to figure out a way to get The Boy Who Lived to perform that miracle once again, so maybe there aren’t too many things to do as Head of Hogwarts.

 

Carmilla ends up being the first to arrive, even before Mcgonagall, and situates herself in the back corner. She pulls out her books and parchment, wand already stored up her sleeve, and wanders idely when everyone will catch up with her. If they ever will before her job is over and she is sent back home. Speaking of which, didn’t Mattie mention something about instructions coming soon? She wonders if she’ll enjoy them. Carmilla snorts. When has she ever enjoyed a job _especially_ when given it directly from her mother? At that moment students begin to arrive and Carmilla looks out the window, clear disinterest on her face. A few moments later the chair beside her squeaks as it’s pulled out. Carmilla turns, ready to scare off whoever it is so she can get _one goddamn moment of peace_ before recognising the short red hair. _LaFontaine?_ She stares in shock. _Why are they sitting next to me after last night?_ They send her an amused glance and Carmilla slams her mask back up looking away. _Why does it keep dropping so much?_ She growls silently.

This lesson they were continuing on turning live animals into objects. Carmilla did so on the second try last lesson so she turned her rat into a large wooden cube and pulled out her boo Professor Mcgonagall comes over and inspect her block. She nods her head and continues on. Carmilla can’t help the bubble of warmth that blooms in her chest. LaFontaine strikes up a conversation despite the books.

“I’ve done a few experiments with Transfiguration. All with interesting results. Sadly, I had to stop when Mcgonagall found out. She threatened to kick me out of Transfiguration on the basis that she was afraid of what would happen.” They ramble, continually tapping the rat and changing it from a few different objects and then combining those objects together and making strange things. Carmilla is mildly amused.

“LaFontaine! Please stop playing around. This is serious magic.” Mcgonagall scolds. They smile sheepishly.

“Sorry Professor.” They tap the strange combination of a rubix cube and fluffy ball and turn it into a rainbow cube made of plastic. “So,” They say, turning to Carmilla, “are you going to sit at the Ravenclaw table at lunch today?” Carmilla stiffens.

“Of course not.” She scoffs. “I already told you, I don’t belong there.”

“And yet I don’t believe you.” They answer. Carmilla is starting to get annoyed. _Why can’t every be like the Karnstein Mansion?_ Carmilla thinks glumly to herself. She knows how to interact there, _Oh, right ‘cause that would be literal hell._

“This better get you off my back.” Carmilla mutters darkly before speaking to LaFontaine. “I’m taking Laura to see Francis at lunch. He seems to like her.” LaFontaine quirks an eyebrow.

“Right, _he_ likes her.”

“Shut up, carrot head.” Carmilla growls but there seems to be less venom there then usual. She turns back to her book and ignores LaFontaine for the rest of the lesson, refusing to allow _that_ train of thought to continue.


End file.
